


Fallen For You

by cumberxhoney



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberxhoney/pseuds/cumberxhoney
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale get into a fight.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Fallen For You

The plants in Crowley's flat were shivering again. This time, it was not Crowley they were afraid of, but the tension in the flat. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Crowley's voice was hard, but there was also endless hurt in it. "Don't you love me? Don't you feel the same? Aziraphale?"

"I do love you, Crowley!" Aziraphale's cheeks were glittering with tears, he angrily wiped them away with the back of his hand, "But you know better than anyone that an angel and a demon cannot be together!"

"We've been friends for six thousand years and no one ever said a thing about it!"

"Friends are not the same as lovers. Crowley, look at me." Aziraphale pleaded, then the pair of snake-like eyes met the sky-blue eyes. "We can't be together. I love you, Crowley, but we can't."

Yes, Crowley knew this better than anyone, but the truth was wounding him like a knife driven through his heart. He loved his angel more than anything, no, the only thing he ever loved in his life was Aziraphale. This love for the angel was burning in his heart and this flame was even stronger than hellfire. 

As always, Aziraphale could feel the love in Crowley's heart that was more sincere than anything in this world, but this time he chose to push it aside. He knew if he was constantly reminded of Crowley's infinite love for him, he would allow himself to love the demon back. 

"If heaven and hell knew we became lovers, they would not forgive us. We would have to spend the rest of our lives running away." Aziraphale's hands balled into fists as he said between sobs, "I don't want you to suffer with me."

Crowley felt himself tearing up. Even in hard times, the angel was always considerate. He hated himself for being so selfish. 

"Crowley-" Aziraphale reached for his friend, trying to wrap him in his arms.

"Don't touch me!" The demon yelled, startling the angel. He turned his back towards Aziraphale as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Go away! I don't want to see you ever again! I hate you!"

Aziraphale flinched as if Crowley had just slapped him. His heart broke into a million pieces. He closed his eyes and miracled himself away.

Every single inch of Crowley regretted what he had just said to Aziraphale. He knew he had hurt him deeper than anyone had. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know where the angel went.

Crowley fell onto his knees and broke down. Aziraphale was always his source of happiness and hope. Now his angel left him alone drowning in his own ocean of sadness and despair, he felt himself breaking apart.

♆ ☿ ♆ ☿

After Aziraphale had left, Crowley collapsed onto his couch and stared at the ceiling for a long time. It felt like an hour, maybe four, maybe even a day, he didn't know. He couldn't feel anything, he didn't want to move, nor eat, nor sleep. It was like Aziraphale had taken with him a huge part of Crowley, and the demon couldn't survive without it.

The plants stopped shivering. They fell silent.

"What should I do?" Crowley murmured, no one knew who he was talking to, himself or the plants? "Aziraphale must hate me so much. I said such mean things to him..."

He sobbed into his cushion. 

Crowley was a mess. His red hair was like a birds nest on his head, his suit was wrinkled and wet with tears, his sunglasses were nowhere to be seen... He really was a mess. When he thought about it, he realised had never cried for anything nor anyone other than Aziraphale.

It's you. It's always you. Thought Crowley. He clutched onto his cushion for dear life until his knuckles turned white.

All he could think was his angel. Aziraphale, always so bright, so positive, so cheerful. Aziraphale, smiling at him in the Garden of Eden. Aziraphale, doing his crappy magic tricks to entertain him. Aziraphale, his chubby cheeks flushing when he was drunk. Aziraphale, Aziraphale, Aziraphale. 

He miracled his phone into his hand, and stared at his wallpaper. 

It was a photo of Aziraphale, stunned. The angel was gaping at the camera with his blue eyes widened. It was Aziraphale's 6017th birthday and Crowley threw a surprise party for him. He invited the other three archangels, Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel. They weren't really happy when Crowley came up to them (well, it's not like Crowley was also happy to see them either) but they all agreed to give Aziraphale a surprise party that he deserved. 

Crowley would never forget how Aziraphale's face turned from shock to delight, how his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears of joy, and how he wrapped him in the warmest embrace.

He wished he could forget everything about the angel. Maybe in that way, he would be less painful. Then immediately, he knew he couldn't and he didn't want to either. He would never allow himself to forget anything about the angel.

He tried dialling Aziraphale's number, but of course, it went to voicemail.

"Hello there, it's Aziraphale. I am terribly sorry that I cannot get to the phone right now, but please do leave a message behind if you need to. I'll get back to you ASAP. Have a nice day!"

His heart ached as he listened to the cheerful voice of Aziraphale. He knew he wouldn't talk to him like that ever again. 

He texted Aziraphale, but of course, the messages were left unread.

Aziraphale👼🏻❤️  
last seen today at 6:13 pm

angel, im sorry. 9:03pm

call me when ur free, will ya? 9:04pm

i miss you. 9:04pm

i don't know what to do without you. 9:05pm

please, Aziraphale. 9:05pm

The demon grunted and dropped his phone on the floor. The screen cracked like a broken heart. He buried his face in his hands and muffled his screams into his palms.

Out of the blue, the apartment door swung open. It hit the wall and startled the demon on the couch. Crowley jumped up, for a moment mistaking the figure at the door was Aziraphale.

"You!" Gabriel cried, "What have you done to Aziraphale?" 

Crowley's eyes widened at the sight of the Archangel. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's hurting himself!" The archangel's eyes filled with anger, "He's drunk and he's cutting himself. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He just kept repeating your name and I knew it was your fault again." He stumped across the floor and towards the broken demon. "You did it."

"It might be me, but how could anything about Aziraphale got to do with you?" Crowley shouted through his tears. "He's my friend! You and he are just-" Crowley stopped.

He couldn't believe what he saw in Gabriel's expression. Hatred, jealousy, anger and also-

"Don't tell me you love him." The demon jumped up and clutched the archangel's collar. His snake eyes burned with hatred. His whole body trembled like he was going to come apart. "Don't tell me you love him! You son of a- You don't deserve him!" 

Gabriel squinted. "You know nothing about love, demon. Aziraphale may have fallen in love with you, but you have no idea what is love. How could he fall for a pathetic creature like you? " He almost spat out the last sentence. 

Gabriel pushed Crowley away, left him staggering back.

"We have known each other way earlier than you did," Gabriel said with a sense of evil victory in his voice, "Before you met at the Garden of Eden. We were best friends back then. Do you know who taught him how to use the flaming sword? I did."

Crowley's already broken heart hurt knowing this, but he stood still. "But I am the one being with him for the past 6000 years. I am the one who was with him through hard times. Where have you been all this time?"

"I should just leave all your trash talk to you. But now... I should help Aziraphale get rid of all his trouble." Gabriel snapped his finger, and a gun appeared in his hands. He pointed it at Crowley.

Crowley scoffed. "Do you seriously think a bullet could kill me?"

"Oh. No, no. This is a new invention." The archangel smiled like a devil, "Do you wanna know what these bullets are made of?"

Crowley felt his blood drained from his face. Gabriel could be bluffing. There was no way it could be real. But deep down, the demon once the bullets of holy water hit him, it would be Game Over, Insert Coin. And perhaps this time, no coins for Crowley.

"I'm done with you sticking around with Aziraphale. You disgust me." Gabriel's finger tightened around the trigger. "Goodbye, demon."

Crowley's pupils constricted in fear. Could this be it? 

"No!"

A familiar voice echoed in the flat, followed by Gabriel's shrill scream.

Gabriel stared unbelievably at the tip of a sword sticking out of his chest. He dropped to his knees and faded, until he vanished into nothing. A flaming sword was revealed.

Getting out of shock, Crowley finally could process that the man in front of him was Aziraphale. The angel's wings were widely spread. Perhaps that was why he could stab Gabriel from behind so quickly. There were crossing cuts on his arms, blood dripped down.

Did the angel just kill another angel? For him?

Crowley remembered Aziraphale telling him that he had never killed anything before. Not even a fly. He used to be so afraid of killing anything, really. And now, he just killed an archangel without hesitation, just to protect a demon?

Most importantly, Crowley knew what would happen to an angel if he killed another being. Thinking of this, Crowley felt his blood in his veins froze. He ran towards his friend.

Aziraphale didn't feel good, but he knew what was happening. He knew the consequences. He collapsed onto the ground.

"For Heaven's sake, Aziraphale, what have you done?" Crowley held the angel in his arms. "You will fall!" He panicked, not knowing what he could do to help his best friend.

"I know what I'm doing, Crowley. It's worth it." The angel muttered weakly, "If time could turn, I would do that again all over again without a shadow of a doubt. It is you I have to protect. It's always you.

"I love you."

"No, Aziraphale, no..." The demon's tears fell onto the angel, no, the falling angel's cheeks, as he felt the change of the body in his arms.

Aziraphale screamed in pain.

Aziraphale's body turned colder and colder. He trembled as the pain shot up his body, like he was standing in hellfire. His usual sky blue eyes turned darker until the blue in his eyes were so dark, that it was almost black. Two black spots appeared on each of his wings and they spread to the tips of the wings, until the usual white were nowhere to be seen. Then his suit turned black too. 

Aziraphale shut his eyes.

There was not a sound in the whole flat. Even the plants were holding their breaths.

Crowley felt like as if his heart were broken into pieces again. His best friend, his angel, his, Aziraphale, had just fallen for him.

The demon in Crowley's arms opened his dark blue eyes. They were still as beautiful as they were before, before their owner turned into a demon. A pair of dark blue eyes stared into a pair of snake eyes.

"Hey there."

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still not sure if this is angst though. hope you enjoyed this! i’ve posted this in my Tumblr. feel free to follow me! i’m cumberxhoney <3


End file.
